


119

by f0xren



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 119, Alternate Universe, Angst, Betrayal, Death, Detectives, Idk bear with me plz?, Infiltration, Investigations, M/M, OT7, Park Jisung/ Zhong Chen Le - Freeform, Polyamory, Secret Organizations, Slow Burn, i'll add more tags on the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0xren/pseuds/f0xren
Summary: Who could have thought that a light hearted 'joke' just from a simple thought would have ended up turning into a game with their own life as the price. Hundred percent not the youthful mind of 16 year old Mark Lee and 15 year olds Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin."Hello, 119 at your service. Do you need any help?"Alternate summary:"Guys, what if there was a 119?""W-what? 119?""What? Is it the opposite of 911?""Kind of yeah but we still help people!""Huh?""Come here. Let me tell you more about it . . ."And that's when it all started.A flimsy passing thought, discussed over the pack of stolen crips, they all shared, from Jaemin's mum's secret stash as they sat in the best circle the three of them could make.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> \- warning -
> 
> ▫ purely fanfiction  
> ▫ polyamorous  
> ▫ gang related activities  
> ▫ death  
> ▫ blood  
> ▫ inappropriate language use  
> ▫ angst  
> ▫ eating disorder  
> ▫ mature scenes - smut -  
> ▫ alcohol abuse  
> ▫ crimes  
> ▫ betrayal  
> ▫ governmental power abuse  
> ▫ the characters go against the law
> 
> ¡ notes !
> 
> 🔹slow updates  
> 🔹 don't be surprised  
> 🔹as previously stated this is a work of pure fiction  
> 🔹 the way I portray the law here should not be representing the law in our society (or so I believe)  
> 🔹polyamorous - that should be self explanatory since it's NoRenMin -  
> 🔹leave if uncomfortable with any of the above  
> 🔹 I don't want you to read something you're not okay with

**May 28th**

A carefree low, but clear, whistle pierced through the silent night, disturbing the tranquil atmosphere as it left the man's lips.

That whistle clearly showed how he felt, as he walked through the quite surprisingly quiet alley, even though it was home to many casinos which were unknown to the law but popular amongst the people who even if they might have feared to get in trouble with the authorities, did not let it show in their actions.

The same man turned a corner and then another one. 

Right in front of him stood a tall building in the midst of being made. However, he bumped right into it as he was not really in the condition of being called sober. 

When he opened his eyes, he was met by a white sheet of an unknown material his drunk mind could not process. Looking up, he somehow recognized it as a construction site and started walking again to where he was going, forgetting about it right away.

It is funny how even if his mind was not that sober, his body was still able to lead itself back to where it wanted to go. That just showed how many times he went through those roads and to those places.

The mid spring wind softly clashed on his face, making a drunk giggle escape his semi chapped lips. That giggle stopped as soon as it came when he heard a familiar ringtone.

Recognizing it as his own phone's, he resumed to giggle and picked the call up without even taking a glance to the number on the screen.

“Hello, 119 at your service. Do you need any help?” A young deep, but not that deep, male voice spoke through the device. His voice was professional but a hint of sleepiness could still be heard as it was the core of night.

“Make your voice sleepier if you can.” Another voice came through the other line, this one being clearly sarcastic.

“Oh, shut it. You woke me up at 1:15 to do this when I told you to wake me up an hour before but obviously you're D-“ his ranting was stopped by someone coughing, quite loudly, next to him.

Just then, he realized how he was near to reveal one of the guys' identity. So, he composed himself back, now fully awake, and professionally talked on the phone as if two seconds ago he wasn't about to pass out from sleepiness.

The lonely man in the dark streets was confused by the unfamiliar voices coming out of his phone but he tried to process who called and the first line that was spoken made him think that maybe it was the police getting the wrong number.

So, he made his voice sound as sober as he could, which was a fail but not a complete one, as he responded with, “I didn't call 911. I think you got the wrong number and no, I don't need your help. I'm perfectly fine.”

The person on the other line let out a quiet, low chuckle, before answering to that.

“Sorry but let me repeat that again.” He said, getting ready to again say the words he had been reciting, like a mantra, for the past five years or so.

“Hello, 119 at your service. Do you need any help?”

This time, the man focused on the words being said and the three digits which were spoken gave him a little wake up tingle to his brain but he was still far from exactly remembering what he forgot about those digits. 

But before he could dive in more into his cloudy mind, the person on the other line made it easier by saying things that finally sparked his memory to start clearing up.

“Unfortunately, we aren’t 911. On the contrary we are 119. It's sad that you already forgot about us but that doesn't matter. And no, we didn't get your number wrong and I'm sorry to say that you do need help because in a few seconds, you won't be perfectly fine." He said with fake sorrow in his voice.

When the man heard that, he pulled the phone away from his ear and took a clear look at the digits on the screen.

It read '119'. 

At that point, he knew everything was over but, for some reason, he still tried to get away from the grave he dug out for himself.

“How did you–“

“It's not how did we. We told you that we'll find you no matter what.” The voice said with slight cheer but then turned into a more commanding one as he said, “Now, turn around. There's a surprise waiting for you.”

For some reason, the man's body followed the order even though deep down he already knew what was waiting for him.

Just as he turned, a bullet suddenly pierced through his skull the next second, making him drop lifeless on the semi cracked asphalt, giving him no time to even voice out the smallest whimper.

The phone fell too as the grip on it loosened. The impact being too harsh to the point that all of its screen shattered but still remained in place and since it was still functioning, that meant the call was still on.

“Time, 1:19 am. You should have listened.” The voice on the other line said, sure that the man was dead thanks to their main hitman who never missed a shot. 

That, however, came with long hours of practice and even if sometimes he knew the other would zone out, he would still be able to do the perfect kill on the appointed time. 

He then cut off the call, leaving the night to return to its tranquil state once again but now with a dead body on the road of the not so populated street.

After that, he proceeded on averting the boy, who also said the time of the kill, to come back through the ear piece he was wearing.

“Jaemin, come back.”

The one on the other line simply hummed in response and then, he heard the call end. 

Leaving the ear piece in its place, Jaemin started to pack his equipment away in its case.

He let out an exasperated sigh and wore the strap attached to the rectangular case on his left shoulder before making his way back down to the main entrance of the construction site. 

He pulled his black cap lower, just like he lowered his head, and tucked his hands away in the front pockets of his black jeans as he cautiously left, avoiding every CCTV camera he could and if by any chance one of them caught him, he knew the others would be able to manage with it, by replacing the footage or something along those lines.

That wasn't his field, so, he never paid that much attention to how it worked and it never peaked his interest in the first place either.

He walked through different alleyways, listening to his own footsteps echo through the dark place with one or two bright lights lighting up the way, and ignoring the awful smell he thought came from the full trash cans which had been probably sitting there for more than a few weeks since the smell was really intense and repulsive.

Once the car he borrowed from one of the other guys came in sight, he didn't run to it. Instead, he increased his speed by a little as he casually made his way there. 

From where he was, he was also able to partially see distant street lights of the more populated area he avoided to park in because he knew that it would catch the attention of people and that's something he was not planning to do.

He got in the car and put the case laying on the passenger seat, just in case someone was able to get a glance through the windows – even though they were tinted – before starting the engine and driving away.

Even after five years of kind of doing the same thing, sometimes, his body was still somehow able to make anxiety bubble in his stomach. 

And today was one of those days.

Jaemin kept his eyes trained on the road as he drove, but that didn't mean his thoughts weren't running in his head.

He wondered when all of this changed into actually, physically, hurting someone to death. 

Yes, they did use to physically harm the people who didn't listen to their polite requests of doing whatever their requestor asked them, but that was either slight scratches or to the most a broken limb, never a full-on death.

At first, it was just helping people who got ignored by the police and sometimes because the authorities let themselves get bribed and close an eye on things they shouldn't but still do when they see those zeroes behind a bigger digit.

But at the end of the day, they also did it for the money. But that didn’t mean they didn't have standards, not for the money but for the requests which were asked. Because if there was something that went against what they believed was fines, then they would avoid it and look for something else.

Death used to be one of them.

When the idea went through his head five years ago, he never knew that it would lead him to kill people if needed. He could evens bet that the other two thought the same.

Jaemin knew when it all started. It was back five years ago with that innocent idea of him wanting to help people.

But what he wasn't sure of was when everything changed. 

Was it when he was supposed to have his first kill but Jeno did it instead because he was too scared to and started zoning out, making it Jeno's first kill instead?

No, at that time they already killed.

Or was it after Chenle and Jisung joined? 

Maybe before? 

When Yangyang came?

Or was it when Mark introduced Donghyuck to Jeno and him as his boyfriend who then ended up joining in on the game? 

No, when Donghyuck came, they were just barely a full year into it and he remembered that they didn't even have more than ten requests and killing never crossed their mind.

Right then, he remembered another moment that could have triggered them into following that path.

“So, was it by any chance when . . .” Jaemin hesitated to say it out loud because, deep down, he knew that that's exactly the time when everything changed and killing became a thing in their business, gang or whatever people called it at this point. He personally didn't care anymore.

 _‘When mum and dad died?’_ He thought as more of a statement than a question but it still came out as a question for some reason.

Subconsciously, he probably didn't want to admit it but even so, he knew that that was the truth.

It was that particular moment in their lives.

Jaemin shook away his thoughts as he started to properly focus on the road to get back to the place he believed was a home because, after all, his apartment was way too empty and soulless to be considered one.

_* * *_

**_Five years ago, . . ._ **

_The three boys were back in their favourite place, together, with nothing to do._

_It was the basement of an abandoned building in an area that no one really lived in. They ended up decorating it and adding things to it to make it more personal and enjoyable._

_Jaemin was bored to death until a flimsy idea popped in his mind._

_“Guys, what if there was a 119?” He voiced out his thoughts as he made a grabbing motion, like a kid, towards the pack of crisps they had stolen from his mother's secret stash which now was being held by Mark because apparently since he was the oldest he had every right to do so. But the other two didn't mind as long as he somehow sat in-between them so that it wouldn't be that hard to share._

_“W-what?” Mark said, his face turning into one of a confused puppy as he handed the youngest of them, who was lying flat on his stomach on the tiled floor, the pack of crisps. “119?”_

_“What? Is it the opposite of 911?” Jeno questioned, getting off of his phone and instead paying attention to the stupidity that was coming out of the other's mouth._

_He faced the both of them from where he was sitting next to Mark, back against the couch, and gladly took some crisps when the older offered him the pack._

_“Kind of yeah but we still help people!” Jaemin responded cheerfully, thinking about various ways they could help people._

_“Huh?” Both of them were still confused._

_“Come here. Let me tell you more about it . . .”_

_The youngest said as he got off of his stomach and ushered the other two to come closer and make a circle even though they were just three._

_And that's where it all started. With the three of them._

_. . ._

**_After a year or so . . ._ **

_“Guys, Donghyuck's going to join us.” Mark cheerfully said holding the hand of his lover._

_“Wow! You're so in love that you can't even stay a second away from him so you got him to join us? Amazing man!” Jaemin said as he started to clap and laugh at the reaction Mark gave him._

_The elder’s cheeks turned red from the words and it didn't help that Donghyuck was not trying to hide the fact that he was enjoying the view too._

_“You know it's not because of that.” He complained._

_But Jaemin wasn't listening, he was too busy arguing with Jeno on why he was munching on one of his mother's secret stash's crisp packet._

_“She gave it to me.” Jeno said, not affected at all._

_“Why does she love you more than me?” Jaemin fake cried as he complained._

_“That's the same with me then. My mum loves you more than me so why can't I get love from your mum?” Jeno sassily said as he still munched on his crisps._

_Before Jaemin could answer, Mark cut him off._

_“Guys . . . “_

_“Yeah, yeah.” Jaemin shut Mark up as he excitedly ran in front of their new member who also was already their friend as Mark introduced him as his boyfriend long ago. “So Donghyuck, what do you want your nickname to be?”_

_Donghyuck creased his eyebrows, thinking hard until he settled on one particular name they all recognized._

_“Haechan! 'Cause I'm the sun!”_

_All of them laughed at his childish acts but nonetheless agreed with it._

_And that's how they became four._

_. . ._

_After a year Haechan joined they were able to find another recruit._

_Liu Yangyang._

_However, instead of joining the ‘main group’, as he called it, he preferred to stay on the side lines and provide them with extra information about either the future recruits they need, the people who come and ask for requests or the people they are going after._

_He also stated that if anything happened and they got somehow caught by the police then he wanted them to burn away any evidence that would make it seem like he was part of it._

_In short words: if they got caught, then he was never in it._

_Mark, being the leader, listened to what the others had to say about it and once he heard that they all agreed, he too decided to agree with it because, after all, they needed a person like Yangyang even if he wasn't in the main team._

_Because someone in the shadows is right what they needed._

_Like that, Yangyang stated that their team still consisted of four people since he considered himself as a ghost member._

_But that didn't mean that he didn't occasionally hang out with them. Be it really rare, apart of when there's work, they still enjoyed some time together._

_And that's how they remained four._

_. . ._

**_After a year from when Yangyang rejected to join the main group. . ._ **

_“Guys, look at who our new recruits are!” Haechan exclaimed as he came in the basement, which became their HQ, with two guys following behind him._

_“Chenle! Jisung!” All three of them exclaimed as they headed over to the fellow boys they recognized from around their school._

_“Yup! That's them!” Haechan said, proud of his choice._

_All four of them knew that the two had talent they could work with so they were grateful that they decided to join the main group, as Yangyang called it._

_The two boys looked at each other before looking back at the four older ones who were standing in front of them._

_“From now on, please take good care of us!” They both said in unison with a bright toothy smile each._

_The four eagerly nodded as they welcomed them in their group._

_And that's when they became six._

_. . ._

** _June 21st_ **

_After some months Chenle and Jisung joined, something unexpected occurred._

_The seven of them stood in front of Jaemin's parents, looking down with flowers clenched in their hands, tears in their eyes and a sorrowful expression painted on their faces as they all wore black._

_And that's when it all changed._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 1 is here . . .

** June 3rd **

The sound of another phone ringing amongst the busy office, in the Seoul police department, filled with chatter and other phone calls, did not make this any special. 

The only difference was that no one was making any motion to go and answer it as they were too busy already doing their own assigned jobs.

Huang Renjun sighed, hearing that the sound was coming from the desk of a worker he sent to grab a file. He felt as though it was his job to answer it since he was the one who sent the other to do something else.

Bidding a goodbye to the officer he was talking to, the young detective led his feet forward, manoeuvring his body around the desks and other officers, who were either running or walking around, as he got close to the desk and answered the call before it stopped ringing.

“Hello, 911 here. How can I help you?” He said as he waited a while for an answer or any kind of signal indicating that someone was on the other line. 

But it never came.

Just as he was about to move the fixed phone away from his ear to I front of his face, to see what was wrong, he heard a beeping sound which told him that the call dropped and he knew that it was not certainly because of his actions.

“Kids these days.” Rolling his eyes, he put the phone back in its place, assuming that it was a kid fooling around after finding out the emergency number through either school or another source.

Thinking it was not that much of a big deal, he let it slide – not wanting to deal with instructing kids about how and when to call the emergency numbers and when not to, first thing in the morning.

“Detective Huang, the file you asked for.” The sweet voice of a young woman, older than him by a year, said as she lightly tapped the taller man's shoulder to gain his attention.

The detective turned around and was faced by the woman in a blue uniform, her hair neatly styled up into a ponytail with the said folder in between her arms, clutched to her chest as if she didn't want to make the mistake of losing any loose paper that could slip through at any given time.

She sweetly smiled at him and handed him the file. He gladly took it, apologizing for troubling her but then frowned remembering what she called him.

“Yeri noona, how many times did I say not to call me so formally when everyone else here calls me a rookie or by my name. And anyway, you're older.” He nearly started whining but composed himself back before it could happen. He didn't need people to start calling him more childish.

“Rookie or not, you're still really intelligent and became a detective at a really young age. So instead of wasting their time on insulting you, they should work harder on reaching the level you are in. Understood, youngest detective in the homicide department, Detective Huang Renjun.”

After Yeri said that, she patted both of his shoulders firmly before returning back to her seat and starting to organize her messy equipment which were on it.

Renjun groaned knowing that he was never going to get her to drop the honorifics in the work place. He was about to go and hand the file to the captain of their department, Captain Johnny Suh.

A handsome man in his mid-twenties, from Chicago, who sometimes looked way more interested in the victim's fashion choice more than the case itself. 

“Why didn't you become a fashion evaluator, designer or anything related to fashion?”, was a question which was frequently asked by his colleagues and the answer would always be a disinterested shrug with a faint cheeky smile and a “the smallest detail always helps and fashion might as well be one of them sometimes.”

Either way, he was a respected man with power, which everyone believed he never abused.

But before that, he remembered to tell Yeri about the call. Just because he wasn't bothered to deal with educating, what he assumed to be, a kid, it didn't mean he wouldn't make her deal with it. After all, the call was supposed to be received by her. 

“Noona, please educate the kid that called before. It's your job isn't it?” He said before disappearing amongst the people and then behind the automatic doors.

After checking her computer, which registered at what time the different emergency calls came, for the one Renjun asked, she looked up in confusion to where he disappeared from.

“What is he talking about?”

“Why, what happened?” Another woman appeared and sat on the desk, taking a look at the document the younger was looking at. “What did he ask?”

“To look at the last call, but it was a couple of hours ago and I did hear Irene unnie take the call when it was time to change our shifts.” Yeri replied as she casually pushed the other off of her desk. “Detective Wendy, no butts on my desk, thank you.”

“Oh, c'mon.” Wendy whined as she massaged her back side and took a seat on a chair that was laying around. 

“He's probably still half asleep. People can make mistakes and anyway, Captain Suh called him up quite early today and sent him to do stuff all around the place.”

Yeri hummed. “Heard he'll be investigating on a case with Detective Moon.” She then started typing something on her desk top, doing her mandatory work as every other morning.

Wendy frowned, “I thought it was Detective Jung though.”

“How though? Detective Jung doesn't have any new case to take care of yet and the last one he dealt with had its conclusive trial today.”

“Oh, really?” Wendy titled her head to the side and frowned. “Was I lied to? It must be someone else's case then, but I swear I heard that Renjun will investigate two.”

They both looked at each other and already knew what was going on. 

“Whatever the cases are, he's going to put him in both of them even if they aren't related, isn't he?” Yeri asked with no doubt as she returned back to the screen of her device.

The older shrugged and got off the chair. “It's Johnny we're talking about, he'll probably find a legal loop to do that and everyone knows that Renjun we'll be able to handle it, even if they won't admit it, and he is an exception after all, even though he always whines about it.”

“I pray for his soul.” 

Wendy giggled at what Yeri said and bid her good bye. 

“See you later.”

Yeri simply nodded as the other left, a thought making its way at the back of her mind.

_‘Does he actually think they're all related?’_

. . . 

Renjun knocked on the office's door, patiently waiting for a response.

“Come in.” The voice inside, which came out mumbled thanks to the concrete barrier, said and that's what he did.

“Captain, the file.” He put the file down on the desk and stared at the taller man, in a cream coloured button up tucked in white fitted trousers, who just recently finished a phone call.

“Thank you, Renjun.” Johnny smiled. “Sorry for making you come here when you have to be at the crime scene by now. I already texted you the place so I won't hold you back. You can go.”

He ushered the younger with his hand to go as he resumed to make another call.

Renjun lost no time and with a nod of his head, he was out the door, into the elevator, down the building and out of it as he entered his white car. He connected his phone to the GPS and started driving to the assigned location.

True, Johnny did already text him the location the second the case was assigned to Renjun and Detective Moon, but he asked him to do something before that and now he was finally able to reach the place.

It took him a while, but at least he was there. 

When he got out of the car, the hot spring sun hit him right in the face. 

It was already past midday, so no wonder the sun was now so high up in the sky, making everyone witness that this is only half of its full potential since summer hadn't arrived yet.

“Hey, Renjun! Over here!” A voice knocked him out of the staring contest he started with the sun while squinting at it. 

It was a bad idea. 

Why? 

Well, because, because of his actions, it took him a little longer to figure out who was calling him and where they stood – thanks to the bright spots that appeared in his vision – but when he did, he ran right next to them and respectfully greeted them before getting serious.

“Detective Moon, would you mind filling me in?” He said and started inspecting the body in front of them.

It was quite the clean one, meaning just a clean shot in the head. He leaned a little over and sniffed; it stunk of faint alcohol, but by the way insects had already started nibbling on his body, it told him that it was there for quite a time.

There was a puddle of blood around his head. By the way it was dried up and already a shade of red leaning into really dark brown, told him how the death could have taken place a few days ago.

Renjun then squinted his eyes when he saw something unusual. There were black things on the dried-up blood. He then scrunched his nose up in disgusted once he made sure what they were.

Insects were feeding on the blood.

_‘Yeah, scratch a few days. To the least a week or so.’_

“Obviously,” the man said with a cheerful voice and took a small A6 sized notebook out of his suit, “but I would prefer it if you called me Taeil hyung.”

“Sure,” Renjun got up and went back to stand next to him as he crossed his arms and observed the forensics team doing their job around the body, “Taeil hyung.”

Taeil smiled and started explaining. 

“His name is still unknown as most of his other personal details. No license or ID card was found on him, but we think he's in his mid-thirties or so from the looks of it. Looking at his contacts, it also seems like he has no family. We're trying to contact the last number on his phone, which ended up being one that's not saved with a name, but it's proving to be difficult. Cause of death, we're sure, it's the shot straight through the forehead but no gun of any kind was found in the vicinity.”

Renjun nodded, taking in every part of the information given. He then started to cautiously walk around the body, careful not to mess the other team's work.

“Who found him?”

Taeil sighed and looked at the child inside the other police car stationed there, ready to go back home.

“It was a five-year-old kid. He was playing with his ball and it ended up in this street. Apparently, he found him around 01:10 to 01:20 this afternoon. It took him longer to contact us because he had to go and look for help and then found a police officer patrolling around the area a little further down, reason why we were informed at 01:37 exact. It took us time to reach the place and we came around 02:10, roughly guessed, and then you came around . . .” he checked his watch and took some minutes away to round it, “a quarter to three.” Renjun nodded confirming the time. 

Taeil then continued, “as you can guess, this street is normally deserted and from the looks of it, the forensic team are guessing that the death occurred around eight to six days ago, so–”

“Around the 27th to 29th of May, right?” Renjun inquired looking up at the older, and Taeil nodded as an answer. 

The young detective then laid his eyes on the police car containing the child who found the body. His eyes softened at the sight. The kid was still shivering in the car's seat. 

_‘He must have been really scared.’_

Renjun moved his gaze back on the body. “It's a murder.”

“It does seem like it but we can nev–”

“No, it's surely a murder. Had it been a suicide, then where's the gun? He couldn't have thrown it after the did. And if it fell, then it should be around somewhere but I don't think you'll find it 'cause it doesn't exist. After all, just like you said, no gun was found in the vicinity.”

Renjun motioned Taeil to come closer and the older did. He then pulled his black fitted trousers up a bit so that it would be easier to squat down to observe the body. The older detective did the same.

Renjun pointed at the victim's hand and said, “it looks like he was holding something rectangular. I'm assuming he was holding his phone?”

Taeil looked around and spotted the white chalk outlines for where the phone was found and a card with a letter next to it. 

“He could have been on a call and then dropped it when the bullet hit.”

“That's my point! Look at his other hand.” The younger said pointing at it. "Had he really been holding a gun, there should be some sign of it. But if someone took it later, by then rigor mortis should have taken effect and left some signs of a finger looking like it's pressing the gun's trigger."

“But what if someone took it before?” Taeil asked, left eyebrow raised.

Renjun frowned and said, “why would they?”

And that’s when the younger’s innocent side showed. Sometimes he forgot such people existed in the world – and that he used to be one of them.

Shaking his head, the other explained his theory. “There's every kind of people these days. Someone might have found the gun after he killed himself and just took it without paying attention to the body.”

“True,” Renjun mumbled, “but . . .” 

And then, a smirk made its way on his face, knowing that he was going to be right and that there's no way this was a simple suicide case by a drunkard.

“But what?” Taeil squatted back down again. He thought the explanation finished and that there was a fifty-fifty chance of it either being a murder or suicide.

“That's not my main point.”

“Then what is?”

“Look at his forehead carefully.” 

The older followed and observed the hole surrounded by the dried-up blood that probably flowed out when it was still fresh. He scrunched his nose in disgust seeing mould forming on it already. 

Then, Renjun started talking. “Let's assume it was a suicide, then it would have been a close shot, really close one. Right in front of his forehead. Even though that would be uncomfortable and it would be better to point the gun to the side so that–“

“Get to the point.”

He coughed and did what he was asked.

“If it was a close shot, then the hole in the forehead would be bigger and messier, if you get what I mean?” He earned a nod of agreement from the other. “But, because it is more clear and smaller, I believe he was shot at a long distance. Somewhere like . . .” he looked around, trying to find the perfect place and then pointed at it when he did. “That construction site! Mainly the top floor. It's the only building that is tall enough, straight up opposite the victim and has nothing blocking its view to get a clear shot.”

Taeil looked at where Renjun was pointing, seeing the building at least a couple of hundreds of metres away from them, and actually thought that the other's idea was accurate. 

“But they would have to be really skilled, like a sniper, and I remember that that building stopped its construction for a month or so now, because of unknown reasons.”

“But I never said that it must be one of the workers.”

They both stood up and stretched their aching muscles a little from squatting too much. Renjun got his phone out when he felt its notification go off but kept talking. 

“Someone, just like you, might have known about that information and used it to their advantage. Just to be sure, we can check the place and it's CCTV cams if they have any.” He then frowned looking at the text he received.

**Captain Johnny Suh**

Come back

There's somewhere else you need to be

“Alright, I'll ask John–“ Taeil corrected himself. “I'll ask for a warrant. It might take time but it will be useful if they refuse to collaborate.” He looked at the other but it seemed like he was immersed in his own thoughts. “Renjun?”

“Uh, yeah. Sorry but it looks like Captain wants me to go back.” Renjun said, pointing at his phone.

“Then go already.” Taeil said as he gave him a light push towards his car with a smile. “I'll finish things up here.”

Renjun gave a quick thankful nod, turned around but then pivoted when he remembered another fact and held his index up while saying it.

“I mean, you could say that one of the reasons for why it might be a suicide is the fact that his eyes are wide opened, yes, but give off a feeling that shows that he knew what was going to happen. But, there are more physical evidences than theoretical assumptions; anyway, that could have been the mur–“

“Okay, I get it, it's a murder. Go, before Johnny kills you! You know how he is about tardiness.”

“No, he wouldn't,” he had double thoughts, “would he?”

He sprinted back to his car. Starting the engine, he drove back to the building.

There was not that much traffic so the journey was easier. Once he reached the place, he went straight to the elevator and pressed the button of the floor he knew resided the homicide department and where he knew he would find Johnny.

When the elevator's doors opened to reveal the destined floor, he frowned seeing as most of the people were missing and some were at their desks. He looked at the wall clock and found the reason.

It was lunch time. 

Right then, his stomach grumbled catching some people's attention, making them giggle.

Renjun lowered his head in embarrassment and cursed himself for not having breakfast. He then made his way to the door of the person who required his presence as of the moment. He knocked gently and when he was given permission, he entered.

“Renjun!” The elder exclaimed to the other's not so amused expression.

“Captain, I don't have all day.”

“Meanie.” After the dead response he got from the younger, Johnny became serious and composed himself. “Change of plans, you're gonna work with Jaehyun.”

“But I thought those were rumours and didn't Detective Jung just finish his case?”

“I don't know about the rumours but just because he finished his case, doesn't mean he can't get another one.”

“But what about Taeil hyung. I know he's the lead detective but normally there–“

“Wendy. Wendy will be there.”

Renjun made a noise as he processed the change in position.

“Then, if you have nothing more to say could I already go?”

“Oh, yeah, yeah. Jaehyun is already heading to Gangnam.”

Renjun frowned. “Gangnam?”

“Yup, it's a big shot.” Johnny got his phone out and started typing the address to send to the other.

Renjun thought logically and said, “then it must have been a robbery gone wrong and turned into murder.”

“Nope, no robbery.” The elder said and pressed the send button before looking up at him.

“What do you mean?”

“Go and see for yourself.”

. . .

Renjun glared at the sun as he got out of his car once he parked it after reaching the place. 

Right now, it was starting to lower down a little instead of staying right in the middle of the sky, but that didn't signify that it wasn't burning hot even when it was not summer yet.

And that's when he immediately regretted his choice of garment. 

When he got out of his house this morning, it was more on the chilly side so he decided to wear a fitted grey suit, but no, that's not the clothing article he regretted to wear. The suit was actually fine, it was adapted for spring but the long sleeve underneath it . . . that was on the thicker side.

Renjun sighed, and started to head over to where lots of police cars were, knowing that that was the house.

While going there, he pushed some of his dark brown hair locks – that stuck to his forehead thanks to the heat – behind with one hand and fanned himself with the other hand by hardly pinching the piece of fabric underneath the long sleeve's top hem and letting it go the next second, the action realising a puff of air right under his face. 

He repeated that for a bunch of times, at a quick pace for it to actually work, until he got to the house.

He stood in front of the two storied villa. He already went through the verification process and they let him pass.

The house's front yard was decorated with various little to medium sized trees which were cured and styled nicely, probably by professionals, to make the house stand out compared to all the others on the same street.

Really, if Renjun had to be true to himself, he could stay there and describe every little detail about the place knowing that it would take him an hour.

But, he had a job to do – which was helping Detective Jung, who was the lead detective in this case. 

And anyway, Renjun wasn't particularly fond of rich people since his experiences with them weren't really fond moments either. 

He has yet to meet a wealthy, rich or at least a really well-off person that knows how to enjoy, true, but still be responsible, accountable, for their acts and most importantly, respectful to people even if compared to them, they would be on a lower scale. 

But, since he hadn't met someone like that yet, his distaste for the rich, mainly the ones in Gangnam, was more than the distaste he would feel for the person who hit his Moomin plushie, or even the thought of that action. 

That's a lot of distaste, by the way.

Yes, he loved Moomin since he was a child. 

Right now, since he had grown into an adult, that feeling of love, more or less, changed into one of fondness and affection; after all, he was always grateful for how that cartoon character was always able to keep him somehow sane through his childhood. But just because he didn't love him as much now, it didn't mean he didn't have one or two of the toys laying around somewhere in his apartment.

Renjun realised how he ended up zoning out of his main task, so he shook his head, trying to get rid of any useless thought and took some steps forward, ready to knock on the white door.

However, that very door opened inwards with no previous notice, making Renjun knock on the person's chest that wore the forensic team's uniform. 

The man in front laughed when he felt that and Renjun quickly retrieved his hand and hid it behind his back before starting to apologise frantically.

“It's fine Renjun. Just get inside already. Jae- Detective Jung is waiting for you.” The man in front of him said with a huge bright smile. But, Renjun still tried to apologise. 

“No, seriously Mr Na–“

“Yuta. Yuta hyung is fine. No need to apologise, just get inside already.” The Japanese said, before gently pushing the younger inside, closing the door behind, and going to grab the other necessities.

Renjun looked around and assumed he was in the hallway, which led to a staircase, beside the huge living room. But the problem was that he didn't know how the detective he was working with looked like – which was quite the dumb fact for they are in the same department and section but they never even met at meetings or conferences as they were always busy – so he quietly stood there.

“Detective Huang Renjun, we finally get to work together.” A fine man – with light brown hair, fair skin, and a robust, healthy body, wearing a white button up, with the first buttons unbuttoned, probably because of the heat, tucked perfectly in dark jeans – said as he made his way to the lost detective in front of the door when he spotted him. 

“And mainly meet.” He continued to laugh as he extended a hand for the other to shake. Renjun gladly accepted the act. “Call me Jaehyun and . . . May I permit myself to call you Renjun?” 

The younger nodded as an answer and let go of the handshake.

“Cool.” Jaehyun sighed. “Seriously, our first encounter is over a rich dude's dead body.” He brushed his hair back as they both started walking into the living room.

“At least it's not over the bile of my non-existent lunch.” Renjun joked and earned a chuckle from the other.

“You didn't have lunch?” Renjun shook his head. “Well, me neither. Let's grab some together later and get to know each other or talk about this?” Jaehyun looked to his side, waiting for an answer.

“Looks like a plan to me.”

They both entered the living room and stood in front of the newly discovered body on the floor with its back against the white, now blood stained, couch which was situated underneath the window that faced the road.

“But . . .”

Jaehyun started as Renjun was handed white surgical gloves by one of the forensics’ team member and started wearing them, knowing he will be moving things around unlike the case he dealt with that morning.

“Let's get down to real business now.” Renjun completed before asking the lead detective to fill him up on whatever they currently had as he crouched next to the body to get a good look of its state.

The man was sitting against the couch, a high class luxurious one Renjun guessed. His body was already starting to undergo the effects of rigor mortis; pale skin, really dry pale lips, and cold body – that's how his skin felt under his touch.

He cautiously lifted up a side of the white blazer he was wearing. It had a hole, and the blood from the wound flowed right through it, damping completely the section around it.

He took a glance at all his other clothing articles. The victim was in a formal attire. He voiced out his assumption.

“It looks like he had somewhere to be . . .” Smelling something familiar, he went closer to his mouth and properly sniffed it. “And also had a few drinks before that.”

Jaehyun hummed in agreement. “The bottle is on the coffee table.”

Renjun let out a sound of understanding when he indeed did end up seeing a half empty wine glass, a clear wine bottle made of glass, with Vodka written fancily on the label, on the crystal coffee table with its top made out of pure clear glass.

The older took his notes out, starting to recite them out loud, adding things here and there.

The younger inspected the shot under the clothes as he listened in on what Jaehyun said.

“The victim is Kyulg Naeju. A full Korean, forty-three years old, man, as you can guess. Cause of death, a straight gunshot through internal vital organs. Job wise, he holds huge shares in ‘MTC corp.’ aka ‘Modern Tech Control corporation’.”

“MTC?” He looked up at Jaehyun who hummed in response. “My laptop was bought from one of their shops in town.” Renjun joked and they both laughed before turning serious again. “They sell different brands of electronics, don't they?”

“They do.” Jaehyun took a breath and then continued. “We were informed about this not so long ago, around ten past three or so. The cleaning lady found the body as she came in with her spare key to start the cleaning but was instead met with this a minute before she called.”

“How come the Captain believes that this is not a simple theft gone wrong?” Renjun asked and started circling the body like he did with the previous one.

“Because this man keeps a secure database of everything he owns and upgrades it every day. We got people to check if every piece was in place and nothing was missing.”

Renjun hummed and asked, “estimated time of death?”

“The forensic guessed it was a couple of hours ago because of how fresh the body still is along with the wound through the vital organs.”

“Two hours?” Jaehyun nodded. “This . . .” Renjun pointed at the hole in the place where a heart should be and Jaehyun already got what he wanted to ask so he answered before he did so. 

“Yes, we believe it's planned murder. The shot speaks for itself. It looks like the aim was taken from the entrance to the kitchen, reason why it might be a little diagonal but still perfect.”

Renjun looked at the kitchen and Jaehyun wasn't wrong. That did seem like the best place also because it was the only one.

“Was he holding something?”

“Mmh, his phone. It's currently being examined so–“ The notification of someone's phone went off, “wait . . .” Jaehyun put his notes back in his pocket and grabbed his phone, it was indeed his. He opened the message and found a recording attached to it. “It looks like they found something recorded around that time.” Jaehyun ushered Renjun to come closer and played the recording, putting the volume all up. 

They both frowned, hearing nothing at first but then they started to hear mumbles, so Jaehyun brought the device closer to both of their ears, which were now attached to it as they listened silently.

The voice was shaky and there were lots of stops to intake air.

“. . . No . . . Don’t . . . I’ll do whatever . . . One more chance . . . It's not my fault . . . I'll give you- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!”

A sharp high-pitched scream cut every other sound off.

Jaehyun let a groan out, dropped his phone and grabbed his ear, the one that was attached to the phone, and quickly started to snap his fingers close to it to make sure if he could still hear.

On the opposite side, Renjun screamed and acted as if he got slapped – he wasn't wrong, he did get slapped by the screech – before doing the same as Jaehyun while still grabbing on his right ear for dear life.

“What the fuck was that?” Jaehyun said after calming down and feeling as if his ear was returning to its normal state, but maybe an ear check later wouldn't be such a terrible idea, mainly for Renjun, who looked like got the short end of the stick. 

“How the fuck am I supposed to know? I don't even know if I can still hear shit with this ear.” Renjun cursed, still snapping his fingers close to his ear aggressively.

“Maybe I shouldn't have put the volume so high.” Jaehyun said, feeling guilty as he watched the younger suffer. He then started dismissing everyone that was staring at them.

“No shit.” Renjun was about to complain about something else but then something caught his eyes. 

The forensic team had put the victim's body on top of a stretcher, while the two were going through some hearing crisis, so that they could carry it out and that's when he realised the subtle dried-up blood on the fingertips of the man's index and middle finger of the hand that was hidden behind his body.

Renjun frowned. He though the body ended up in such position because of the bullet's impact but now that he thought about it, both of his hands should have been grabbing on his wound as normal human reflexes but then why . . .

He quickly ran to the couch, kneeled down on the floor – making sure not to mess the other team's work – and got his phone out, turning the flashlight on and directing it underneath the piece of furniture, forgetting all about the previous pain in his ear.

Jaehyun creased his brows in curiosity, seeing the younger act so quickly, so he was immediately next to him the next second and said, "did you find something?"

Renjun directed his light here and there and then rested it on what looked like brownish dried up writing on the slick white marble floor. He tried to read it out loud, but then kneaded his brows together in confusion once he realised what he said. 

He then repeated it in a questionable voice but more confident from the first try.

"Pink?”

. . .

Mark rushed down the different flights of stairs with a takeaway bag in one of his hands – but he didn't care about it that much – and a small rectangular envelope in the other. He also jumped down the stairs whenever he could. Frustrated is how he felt.

Once he reached the familiar view of the basement's door, he harshly kicked the metal door open – knowing that it would be unlocked since they never closed it if people were inside because the one that led to the stairs which connected to the basement was the important one to always lock.

The act sent everyone inside, but one person, jolting up from shock.

He mindlessly handed the food to the one that asked him about it and threw the envelope to a certain pink haired, who successfully caught it and started looking at its content, laying on his tummy, on a sofa, before shouting these exact words out loud, “NA JAEMIN AND ANYONE WITH PINK HAIR! I DON'T WANNA SEE ANY PINK HAIR IN HERE! EVER!”, while staring at two particular people.

“But, Mark hyung, why? My one is pink brown.” Everyone, but one, whined in different ways about the unexpected announcement.

“You'll see why. Jeno turn the latest news on.” Mark said, pointing at the boy surrounded by three desktops, typing things away.

A moment passed and all that could be heard was the keyboard being typed on so they thought he was getting it ready. But nothing happened.

“Jeno, the news.” Mark repeated, getting impatient when he didn't see the blank white screen coming down or the projector getting ready to project.

Another moment passed and still, the sound of something being typed on was all they heard.

That's it, Mark completely lost it. “Jeno fucking Lee! Turn the mother fucking news on! I know you can hear me since you're wearing one air pod and even if that was on noise cancellation, you still have your other ear so don't act deaf!" 

He was about to say something else but then heard the younger one’s whisper and that's when he stopped to listen instead.

“Who's gonna tell him that he actually went deaf.” The one with lettuce coloured hair said, in a not so low tone, as he bit into his messed-up burger, the older bought for him, to the tall boy sat next to him.

“I don't know, not me for sure. You caused it.” The other replied, eyes glued on his phone.

“But Jisung . . . “ the said person sighed and said, “Chenle stop it. Why don't you ask him then?” while nodding towards a particular person.

“Jaemin hyung?” Chenle whined as he looked at the older, counting the money in the envelope. Yes, Mark threw an envelope containing money to the younger. Why? He asked himself the same question.

“Sorry, but you're in this alone kid.” Jaemin said but then gave in when Chenle showed him his puppy eyes. It's not every day that Chenle acts cute so he did what he was asked after mumbling a little, “fine.”

“Jeno went deaf.” He simply said before sitting up, knowing that he would have to explain it properly.

“How?”

“Do you remember when we planned that Chenle should scream really loudly so that his voice could cover up the sound of their footsteps had anyone been in the vicinity just to be sure so they wouldn't know that there were two people?” Mark nodded. “Turns out he did it a little too loudly and Jeno's left ear became the poor victim.” Jaemin shook his head in fake remorse.

“My what, what?” The male surrounded by the screens finally spoke up after hearing his name being called out.

“Oh look, it came back!” Jisung said with the most monotoned voice ever as he waved his hands up in the air like an alien and switched his phone off.

After hearing that, Mark took a deep breath and ran his hand through his black hair while the other rested on his hip. He was really done with them.

“Did your hearing come back?” He said in a calm tone and went to sit next to Jaemin, who quickly asked him what the money was for but he dismissed it by saying that he'll explain later.

“What do you mean? My hearing was . . . Oooh!” Jeno laughed when he saw how they misunderstood the situation. 

“My hearing fully came back around twenty minutes or so ago; even if my ear still hurts I can still hear you. The reason why I didn't answer was because my brain normally blocks out useless nonsense when it's working.” He ended his explanation with a cheeky grin that earned him a roll of the eyes from Mark, Jisung's finished pack of crisps – folded in the shape of an airplane – flying its way to his face but missing by a few centimetres because of the youngest's uncontrolled aim and the physics of force being against him; Chenle's not so amused face and Jaemin's disinterested glare.

“Well, I hope what I say next is not useless nonsense so I’d be glad if your brain processes it.” Mark turned serious. “Turn on the latest news.”

“Broadcasting Station?”

“KUB.” And that's all he needed to start typing away, get the white screen to come down, turn all the lights off and make the projector project the news on it with a clear view.

On the screen the two storied villa and a picture of a man, they all recognised, came into view in another screen set behind the reporter sat at the huge table in front of her. 

She looked at her notes and started talking to the camera. “Good evening. This is KUB, Korea's Universal Brodcast. Today at around one to two in the afternoon, as we were told, Mr Kyulg Naeju, a forty-three-year-old man that is a holder of huge shares in MTC corporation, as many of you might recognise, was assassinated–”

“He wasn't assassinated, he was just simply killed because he didn't d–”

“Shush Jisung! To them it's assassination.” Jaemin whisper yelled as he attentively started listening to the news.

“–in his house situated in Gangnam. We all know that he had no remaining family member prior to his death and, unfortunately, that's how much information we have as of now since the police was able to barricade the area before any of our reporters cou . . . Wait a moment . . .”

They frowned once they saw a staff member getting in the frame and going to the woman to whisper something in her ear. She nodded a few times with a serious face and then replaced it with a practiced smile before starting to talk again in a professional manner.

“I have been currently informed of new information. But, I'm sorry to say that we won't reveal the person's identity as that's personal. So, getting right into it . . . “ She took a deep breath and then continued. "Our insider has told us that the two detectives, who we don't know the identities of, yet, that are in charge of this case, agreed that it was no simple robbery gone wrong, as most might think because of his wealth; it was an intended murder."

Chenle let out an exaggerated gasp before sarcastically saying, “no, shit Sherlock.” And that earned him a slap on the arm by Jeno, who had moved behind the couch, that was in the middle of the room, and was leaning on it, after setting things up.

“Sshh!” He voiced out, index in front of his lips.

“We have been also informed that one of the detectives on the crime scene found out, what we call, a final death message.”

“A final death message?” Mark said what every one of them wanted to say out loud but instead thought.

“The detective found four letters written on the marble floor under the sofa with what they assume to be the victim's blood. There were four letters and they read: pink.”

Gasps, varying from volume to length, were heard all over the room.

“We don't know what he means by it yet but we believe it's something related to the culprit. That's all we have for now. We'll try to inform you when we find something new. Now, let's move on to the stock–“

Jeno went to his desk and turned the projector off.

All of them directed their eyes to Jaemin, who had the most confused expression drawn on his face.

“But I wasn't the one who killed him.” He then pointed at Jeno, “it was him or then I would be the deaf one. And I don't deal with close combat kills. I thought everyone knew this.”

“True, it was me. And we do know that, that's why we're as confused.” Jeno affirmed while frowning. 

Someone opened the door and their attention went straight to them. Haechan appeared from behind it, waving around a yellow folder in his hand. He opened his mouth, about to give an announcement, but stopped when he felt the atmosphere around the place. 

Tense. 

That's the word to describe it. He immediately guessed why and turned serious too.

“You already saw the news too, didn't you?” Mark asked as he observed the other close the door behind.

“Who wouldn't. Every news section in every broadcasting station is covering it. The man is a big hit after all.” Haechan said as he threw the folder on the coffee table that had Jisung's forgotten homework on it – he had asked Jeno for some help with it, but the other ignored him and then he found out that it was because apparently it was ‘useless nonsense’, reason why he threw an airplane, made out of the crisps' packet he had downed like water, at him.

Haechan then fanned himself and turned the a.c. on as he got shouted at by Jaemin to turn it off, but he didn't comply and still left it on as he said what was in his mind. 

“Jaemin you're the one who warned him, right?”

Jaemin slowly nodded and then it clicked. He groaned. “But still, why is he pointing at me? I didn't kill him!”

“Probably because it's easier to find pink hair than black.” Jeno said as he made his way to the middle of the room, picking up the folder Haechan brought.

“But your is platinum blond!” Jaemin whined.

“Too long.” Jeno answered shortly.

“Then why didn't he write green as in Chenle?” Mark asked, looking at the said boy that finished his burger.

“A letter can make a big difference. But then again, it could just be that ‘pink’ was the first thing that popped up in his head.” Jisung reasoned.

He got up and took the envelope from Jaemin, to check how much money Mark gave them, since he already knew on what they would be spent.

He then frowned. “Whose bank did you borrow them from?”

“They’re all mine.” Mark replied confused and hurt. “Why would I get them from any of you guys?”

“There's enough to dye all seven of our hair, so count me in.” Haechan said, peeking at the envelope while screwing the cap of the bottle of water he drank from closed.

“Then don't mind me joining in. This platinum blond needs some re-dying session.” Jeno touched the tip of his hair. “And maybe a trim too.”

“Then I'm going too. My hair needs a break.” Chenle was enthusiastic as he rose his hand up in the air.

“Jaemin, Jisung, you're hundred percent dying yours and . . . “ Mark massaged his temple, “I don't wanna see any pink. I beg you.”

“You’re not coming babe?” Haechan asked, getting close to Mark, who plopped his body back on the couch and shook his head.

Haechan smiled, rested a hand on the couch's head rest for support, and leaned in to give him a peck on the lips. They stopped before it would go any further since they had an audience.

Slowly separating, they looked behind them to see their friends either disinterested, looking away or doing something else, giving them personal space, instead of whining and gagging like most of the times.

Mark smiled and looked up to Haechan's face. “What were you going to say when you came in?”

Haechan tilted his head in confusion at first but then got it. His eyes sparkled. He ran to grab the file Jeno was reading – earning a whine because the person who was reading didn’t finish to so.

But did Haechan care? No.

“We have a new recruit! His name is Huang Renjun and he's good at cleaning.”

“That's the reason why you picked him?” That earned Jisung a smack on the head and Chenle snickered, but bad move, because Haechan gave him one too.

“You bitches never help!”

“Who said that!? We do help!” Jaemin complained.

“Not enough. And anyway, we need another member. Yangyang is more like a consigliere in the shadows and don't you want some more company in lonely missions? ‘Cause I know I do.”

Haechan opened the folder and started to recite some of the information out loud.

“He's the same age as me and literally a month older than Jeno, making him the oldest between the 00s.”

“Then that means . . .”

“Twenty Jisung, twenty.” Jeno helped.

“I know! I was going to say he’s the second oldest. I’m not that dumb! Alright–“

“Shh! Apparently, he's good in every field. Shooting, research, spying, a little hacking and mainly cleaning. He also has a clean past. No involvement with the police of any kind or form. Has been working part-time at a library ever since he was allowed a job up until now. No other jobs. From the information Yangyang gave, he majored in art and minored in computer science but it says that he forgot most of his skills, which doesn't matter ‘cause there’s Jeno to teach him; what I mean is-"

“You just want a new member don't you.” Mark tuned in in the conversation. Haechan nodded defeated when the truth was out. 

“He looks interesting.” He reasoned.

“Even if Haechan is mainly attracted to that idea because this guy is good at cleaning,” Jeno said smiling, “a new member wouldn't hurt. He could be an extra in missions to keep an eye on our back or help in general.”

Everyone agreed and Haechan was glad that they appreciated his idea.

“It's gonna be cool. It's been two years or so since we had someone joining us.” Jaemin said and weirdly looked at Chenle when he hit his hands together.

“I know this is really unrelated but like, Haechan hyung,” Chenle looked at the mentioned person that raised a questioning eyebrow, “do you know why Jeno hyung didn't help you around half an hour ago when you asked him for it but then thought he was deaf and you left him be?”

“Why?”

“Turns out his brain thought you were useless nonsense.” He finished, smiling a wicked smile knowing perfectly he caused commotion.

Haechan looked at Jeno with a dead face and straight up gave him the middle finger. When he saw the other still grinning as if it wasn't his problem, he cursed and started running behind him out the door. 

“Come back here! You useless piece of shit!”

“But you are already there, aren't you?”

“You–” Haechan kept following.

Everyone else stayed there laughing and decided to go when Mark said so after calming down.

“Oh, wait!” Mark called out and the three remaining members stopped to listen. 

“Go to Jungwoo's hair salon. He should be staying quiet if the police somehow found out that it was referring to hair and asked.”

All three of them nodded taking in the information in and went out. Chenle and Jisung immediately engaged in some kind of conversation leaving Jaemin to think about things, not that he minded it.

 _‘The person does seem interesting from the profile.’_ Jaemin thought, remembering when he was reading the document over Jeno's shoulder. He then, let the name roll down his tongue, in a whisper, amused at how it sounds. 

“Huang Renjun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
